Project Summary The 2017 Gordon Research Conference on Vascular Cell Biology (GRC-VCB) is the premier international meeting in vascular biology, evidenced by the regular attendance of international leaders in this field and by the size of the applicant pool. The GRC-VCB has been held bi-annually since 1988 and has both reflected and promoted the evolution of vascular biology from in vitro approaches to molecular, cellular, genetic and developmental approaches, stem cell biology, regenerative medicine, mechanotransduction, epigenetics and genomics. This success has been achieved by combining a strong focus on an integrative and translational approach to vascular biology with openness to new concepts and technical approaches. For 2017, we have invited leading investigators in vascular biology and early career scientists with innovative and exciting research programs. The program covers areas of persistent interest such as signaling, developmental biology, mechanotransduction, and vascular diseases, and explores new topics including epigenetics, vascular metabolism, advances in live imaging, and genomics approaches to understanding vascular biology and disease. To promote discussion of new ideas, many of the invited speakers are from newer areas in the field. Throughout the meeting slots are reserved for oral presentations selected from submitted abstracts, to ensure opportunities for young investigators to give oral presentations, and to accommodate late-breaking discoveries. The program has a strong emphasis on translational medicine, with an entire session devoted to novel therapeutic strategies. To promote collaboration between academic medicine and industry, we have invited highly successful academic researchers who have worked with or are now entirely dedicated to pharmaceutical and biotech efforts. The relatively isolated location and residential nature of the Conference, and the informal afternoon periods, maximize opportunities for scientific discussions. For 2017, we have extended our commitment to developing the careers of trainees by continuing the Gordon Research Seminar on Vascular Cell Biology (GRS-VCB) to be held immediately preceding the GRC-VCB. GRS meetings are organized by, and feature, trainee scientists and provide a unique venue for trainees to present their research in a supportive environment, network with peers, and develop life-long collaborations. The main GRC-VCB sessions are: (1) Paracrine Vascular Signaling; (2) Vascular Development; (3) Mechanotransduction in Vascular Development and Disease; (4) Vascular Immunology and Inflammation; (5) Specialized Vascular Beds; (6) The Vascular Niche in Regeneration; (7) Translation to Vascular Therapies; (8) Vascular Metabolism; (9) Epigenetic Regulation of Vascular Biology and Disease. The 2017 GRC/GRS-VCB reflect our Aims of presenting, discussing and facilitating cutting edge research in vascular biology; promoting translation of key research findings to clinical practice; and furthering the careers of trainees.